A day off
by ThanhnuFia
Summary: He has always been there for her, a caring older brother every time she got sick.. But not tonight.. RWBY one shot COMPLETED


**Title:** A day off

**Series:** RWBY

**Character:** White (Weiss Schnee - younger sister); Weiss (m!Weiss Schnee - older brother)

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Family

**Summary:** He has always taken care of her, caring for her. But not today..

**Author note:** Some light heart one shot.

* * *

"White!" Shouted a 9 years old Weiss as the little boy pushed himself through the adults to get closer to his sister. She has always been the one who get sick often, and even though this time was no different, it still worried him, "Are you okay ?"

"Don't worry, your Majesty. Her Highness just caught a cold, she will be fine in no time.." Said one of the maids as she draped a damp towel on top of her forehead. The white haired boy sighed in relief as his little sister blinked slowly , her head tilted slight and their eyes met.

"W-weiss.." White smiled and coughed a little, pushing herself up. Instantly, the maids quickly stuffed some pillows behind her back to support the young girl - the towel fell off her forehead as White sat up. He then climbed on her bed, carefully not to sit on her feet as Weiss gently placed his hand on hers. "I'm f-fine.." The young prince knew his little sister was just trying to reassure her, but he knew her better than that.

"Why don't you go back to sleep ? I'll be here till you get better.." Brushing a stray of hairs off her eyes, Weiss leaned closer and their foreheads slightly touched. Still the same fever, still the same runny nose, yet he couldn't help himself not to worry. After all, she is his little sister...

"..Can you sing for me..?" She whispered, still coughing as White snuggled back underneath the blanket, looking at him with her puppy eyes..

_You would not believe your eyes._  
_If ten million fireflies._  
_Lit up the room as you fell asleep._  
_Cus they fill the open air._  
_And leave teardrops everywhere._  
_You think me rude, but I would just stand and stare..._

* * *

**Years later...**

"Your Majesty.. You should.." Said his servant with a concern tone.

"No, I'm fine.." He shook his head, still clutching onto his chest as Weiss took another deep breathe. He began to feel dizzy and his vision became blurry whenever he tried to stand up, resulted into falling down twice in front of his servant.

"Should I call..?"

"No!" Weiss grunted, pushing himself up. The last thing he need right now was anyone other than his servant to see him in this state. Especially his sister, "Is the concert begin yet ?"

"N-no, your Majesty.. The concert won't start in another hours.." The prince squeezed his eyes tightly and tried to focus, ignoring the headache he was having. Just another hour in the empty gym, and he can go back to his bedroom to rest. Today was White's first debut, and he couldn't afford to ruin it by some cold. Taking the bottle of water from his servant, the young man emptied it with big gulps, satisfied his dry throat.

"Weiss, are you there ?" Her voice startled him, and Weiss looked up to see the familiar shadow of his sister coming from the hall. Dragging the servant behind the suit of armor, Weiss motioned him to be quiet as her footsteps became louder each seconds..

"Weiss..?" The princess poked her head inside the empty gym, icy blue eyes scanned the dark room filled with equipments and all types of weapons for training purpose. Her eyes caught a slight movement from across the room. Giggled to herself, the white haired girl pretended to walk away and hid behind the door, before she spoke in a dramatic way, loud enough for her brother to here, "H-hey! What are you doing ?! Unhand me at once!"

There was a loud sound of metal clashing against each other and White saw him came running with Myternaster gripped tightly around his finger, "White ?! Where are y... ?". His face fell as he see his sister just stood there with her back on the wall, giggling to herself, "It's not funny, White.." He scolded.

"It's almost time. Shouldn't you be at the VIP room right now ?" White noticed the sweats on his forehead as her brother stood there to catch his breathe, looking paler than usual, "Weiss, are you sick ?"

"N-no, I'm f-fin..." But she was already by his side before he could even finish the sentences, her hand placed on his forehead.

"You're having a fever.. I'll take you back to your room.." The dizzyness became worse as he tried to push himself away from her.

"No, you can't.. You'll be l-late.." Weiss mumbled, leaning against the wall before he turned to the servant "You, escort her Highness to the.."

"No!" White stated, grabbing him by the hand, "I won't leave until you get better!" And with that, she pulled him closer, supporting his taller frame with both her hands, "Please tell my parents I won't be able to perform tonight.." She said to his servant, before helping him back to his bedroom...

* * *

"..You know they will make a big deal out of this, right.. ?" Weiss commented, letting his little sister tucked him in bed. She remained silent, pulling the blanket up to his neck, "White..?"

"It's funny how you've always been the one who take care of me.." The princess giggled, draping the damp towel across his forehead. It cooled him down a little, and Weiss could felt her hand was grasping his, their fingers tangled, "You used to sing for me all the time.."

"Mhm.." He nodded, coughed a little. Memories of those days slowly drifted back to him, and even though he spent most of his time in her bedroom, Weiss didn't regret it. She has been a sweet, cute little sister to him, and no matter what happen, she will always be his little sister..

"I'll be here till you get better.." Her whisper sounded so far away, yet so close to him, as he drifted into sleep..

_Mirror, tell me something._  
_Tell me who's the loneliest of all...?_

_Neither of them are.._

_Lonely.._

The prince woke up at the sun light coming from outside the window, the towel slid off his forehead. The elder brother noticed White was sitting on the floor with her head resting on the bed. her hand still grasping his, and he felt his she hasn't let go all night long..

Until he saw a bowl of rice porridge sitting on his night stand.

"Better ?" His head snapped upward at the sight of their father sitting on one of the chairs, "White told me what happened.."

"..I'm willing to take any sort of punishment in her place.." Straighten his face, Weiss slightly pushed himself up and tried not to wake his sister up.

"No punishment shall be given" Said the king, "Now eat your porridge. Your sister cooked it for you". And with that, he left the two of them alone.

Picked up the tray with his free hand, Weiss placed in on his lap and stared at the bowl of food, 'Nothing out of ordinary' He thought to himself, before scooped a spoon full and tasted it..

The rice porridge was his punishment.

His father must has been in the kitchen while White was cooking, or rather, trying to cook.

Pounced on his chest, Weiss coughed, looking back and forth for any sight of water to chug down the horrible taste in his mouth, accidentally gripping on her hand, "Mhm.. Weiss ?" The white haired girl blinked, having woken up by his gripping.

Keeping his face straight, Weiss ignored that horrible taste to give her a brief smile, "Good morning, White"

"Oh, you're eating the rice porridge I made for you!" She exclaimed, getting up on her feet, "Is it good ?"

Looked back down at the bowl, he gulped. His sister has spent time to make this for him, and if Weiss tell her the true..

White smiled brightly as her brother continued eating his meal, completely unaware of the way he gripped onto the blanket...


End file.
